


Sweet Dreams

by Frehior



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, During Canon, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, Vignette, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: Tyki is sure he was making him a service by getting rid of the hideous thing that is Innocence. Surprisingly enough, the boy refuses to give in to fear and desperation even after being rendered defenseless and immobile.Tyki would be lying if that didn’t increase his interest in the boy — a shame he had to kill him, really./ Set during Volume 6, on the 56th Night.Just a thought study/exploration of Tyki's actions, really.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Dreams

It’s the Noah’s instincts that make his heart thump wild, having the Exorcist’s life on his hand, having the power and control of how to kill him. A slow, excruciating pain ought to accompany the boy as he takes his last breaths, Tyki’s decided ever since the boy dared to strike him with his left arm, with his Innocence. The blow had hurt in more than one way, it had not only wounded him physically, but his pride had taken the hit at the unexpected, at having lowered his guard after engaging the boy outside the battlefield.

_We aren’t even acquaintances_ , he chides himself for thinking of Allen Walker anything but his enemy. Even after the too-entertaining game of wits and sleight of hand on the train, he can’t allow himself to take mercy on those who oppose the Noah. And the Dark Side in him agrees as the bloodlust overtakes him for a moment, ripping the white-haired Exorcist’s heart a very tempting idea at the moment.

But it’s the resolution and fight that still lingers in those silver eyes that snap him out of it. He can still enjoy himself while achieving his goal assigned by the Earl. Much as he longs for a second match of poker with the boy, he can’t disobey the Earl’s orders. Still, even after he has filled in the boy with the details of how the Teez work as well as his abilities and powers, the Exorcist’s gaze doesn’t waver in the slightest, still daring him to do his worst, and by god if Tyki doesn’t want to feel the boy’s blood spill, the warmth of it as he makes sure to leave the Teez’ work in shame at what he’d do to him.

That same murderous impulse overtakes him once more as he feels his heartbeat quicken, and his hand wraps around the boy’s neck, prodding him to answer to the question he’s asked. He doesn’t need one, he knows he is Allen Walker, recognizes the pentacle-shaped curse and white-hair Road’s talked about, the deformed left arm that is his Innocence bringing the Earl’s words to mind.

But where he doesn’t get an answer, Cell Roron gives it, and he doesn’t lose time in taking apart the Innocence-turned-arm, detaching it from the cursed boy.

Tyki hears him tell him to stop, but it’s too late now, and by this point Tyki’s sure he’s making him a service by getting rid of the hideous thing that has his instincts screaming for bloody murder, urging him to get rid of it, of destroying it beyond the point of being recognized. He doesn’t dilate and does as his impulses tell him, the pained scream of the boy delighting him.

But even after Allen Walker is rendered defenseless and immobile, after it’s clear there’s no way of getting out of this tight spot, the boy refuses to give in to fear and desperation, his eyes ablaze with defiance. And Tyki laments that this has to be the end of Allen Walker, because he wishes he could have taken him when he was at his best, wishes he could have fought him and take it upon himself to be the one to leave him as wounded and tired as he is. It’s a hunger that won’t be satiated, but he’s relieved that it got to be him to get rid of Allen Walker. He’s relieved that the boy still has fight in him even when Tyki kneels to his side, a Teez on the palm of his hand.

The golem flutters its wings against Allen’s chest, and Tyki can’t help the wide smile that tugs at his lips as he goes to push the Teez inside the boy’s chest cavity.

“Just puncture the heart a little, Teez.” He commands, granting the boy all the respect he could. For his bravery and for entertaining him in his White Side the way no one else had, he’s decided to make his death slow and painful. He wants him to suffer all the way to his grave. “He’s a brave one. Best not to kill him too quick.” He says out loud, more so as a way of letting the Exorcist know that Tyki has recognized him the way he hasn’t the other ones he’s killed.

But also because he wants to see the fight in the boy leave him, as he knows his life fades through his last dying breaths. Tyki’s far too thrilled to see him squirm in pain. That’s the least he could do, considering the boy is in no shape to fight him after giving his all when trying to save Suman.

“He’ll writhe in pain and fear as his life slowly squirts from his heart.”

It’s a silent scream that leaves the body of the boy, but even if Tyki’s ears aren’t blessed by the pain the boy’s no doubt feeling, he finds amusement in the pain that’s clearly written in his face, eyes unfocused and brows furrowed. As the boy coughs out blood, Tyki removes his arm from the chest cavity, retrieving the silver button out of the Exorcist’s uniform in the process.

He turns it around to observe it. Engraved it’s the boy’s name. _Allen Walker_ , it reads, and the adrenaline that Tyki had been feeling falters in the slightest at the sight that lays beyond his palm. From where the button had been ripped away, there laid the set of cards Tyki had offered him as prize back then, poking from underneath his coat.

He really feels down at the fact he won’t be able to have another go with Allen, not only in a poker match but in a real fight. Whatever humanity remains on him mourns the fact that he had to kill him now, that whatever quality time they could’ve spend together while off their duties has forever been lost. He pockets the silver button he’s got, and it seems to be a heavy burden as the inexistent weight that’s put on his pocket prowls on the back of his mind.

Reaching for the deck, he finally goes to stand, noticing the stillness in the boy, the ragged breaths, heavy and pained, and the way their volume had gone down. It’s the realization that these are the last moments for the Exorcist that have his spirit up again. He glances at the dying boy before looking at the deck, and he can’t help but smile.

The Noah in him roars in triumph as he lets the cards fall from his hand and rain down on Allen Walker.

“Sweet dreams… boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this out of my system, because I apparently love writing Canon-compliant things, and picking up Vol.6 REALLY made me itch to write this.
> 
> Then again, seeing that Tyki STILL has the button when he's waiting on the Ark made me a bit feral ~~(also the whole Tyki/Allen interaction when they just arrive to the Ark absolutely sends me).~~


End file.
